Lady Of Dreams
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Even though it was only a hologram his magic allowed him to feel every kiss and caress as if she were truly with him in his bedchambers.


**"Lady Of Dreams "**

Category: (Canon )  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Mithian  
Rating/Warnings: T

Basic Summary- Even though it was only a hologram his magic allowed him to feel every kiss and caress as if she were truly with him in his bedchambers.

I don't own Merlin.

_Wanting and dreaming you__  
__Each time I think of you__  
__Lying so naked beside me __  
_  
Kitaro-Lady Of Dreams

Merlin tumbled out of bed groggy and with his dark hair in wild disarray. A goofy grin spread across his face as his sleep hazed mind began to clear a bit and he remembered the true cause of his peaceful sleep.

Princess Mithian.

He remembered her graceful movements and how she teased him with glimpses of her flawlessly beautiful skin before fully revealing herself to him. The young warlock groaned, suddenly feeling over heated. He needed to stop thinking about her but there wasn't any time for a cold bath this morning.

He headed out of his little room finding a bowl of steaming, lumpy porridge sitting on the old, worn wooden table across from Gaius.

"Good morning," Gaius greeted warmly as he peered over the ancient, leather bound book that was spread out in front of him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very," his ward answered, eyes flashing gold and magically cooling the porridge as he took a seat and dug his spoon into the warm mush.

Visions of Mithian still hovered in the corners of his mind; he remembered how her smooth, pale skin felt underneath his eager fingers. Even though it was only a hologram his magic allowed him to feel every kiss and caress as if she were truly with him in his bedchambers.

His cheeks grew warm again just thinking about it.

His mentor noticed his dazed expression and then said, "You better hurry and finish your breakfast. Princess Mithian is paying a visit to negotiate a treaty and Arthur will need you to tend to whatever she may need."

"Tend to her needs," Merlin sputtered dumbly, spitting a mouthful of porridge all over Gaius` face.

There was no way in hell he could face the princess of Nemeth. Not after the steamy dreams he had about her the night before that were caused by his magical hologram.

"Yes," Gaius said irritably, cleaning his face with a napkin that lay next to the empty bowl beside his book.

"Sorry, " he muttered, leaving his breakfast unfinished and quickly heading out the door.

The young warlock couldn't help but wonder about how he was going to survive this encounter.

He stood beside Arthur outside on the stone steps to greet Mithian as she entered the courtyard. A few armed guards trailed behind her when she rode in on a chestnut mare, clad in the same lovely ivory and gold embroidered dress, she wore on the first day he laid eyes on her. A slight breeze played amongst her dark locks and she raised a gloved hand to tuck her hair neatly behind her ears while she grasped the reins tightly with the other. She smiled at them in greeting as her horse slowed to a trot before stopping a few feet away.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin as he stood still, gawking shamelessly. "Stop looking like a startled stoat, and help her off the damn horse."

"Oh right," he mumbled, quickly heading down the steps and rushing toward the princess.

"Hello Merlin," she said, smiling, reaching out to him while dismounting. "It gladdens my heart to see you again."

"Likewise princess, "he managed to answer without stuttering and helped her down.

He enjoyed the brief feeling of having his arms around her small waist. But then his face reddened upon remembering how his hologram Mithian lay beside him in bed, teasingly sneaking her hands under his tunic and running her slender fingers over his lower belly. He tripped over the bags the princess's escorts had placed on the ground for him to carry. Arthur sighed, and the guards laughed at his clumsiness. Mithian rushed to his side, forgetting social graces and appearances. She never cared for such things anyway.

"Are you aright?" she asked, reaching out to help him.

"I'm fine," he answered, keeping his eyes on the ground as he stood up.

He decided it would be best to avoid eye contact, touching and even looking at her if he could help it. However he was supposed to be assisting her during her stay and that was going to be very difficult.

"Here let me," she insisted, taking one of the bags from him before he could protest.

'Welcome Princess," Arthur said kindly, reaching to take the bag from her when she headed up the stairs, followed by Merlin.

"Let Merlin carry it. He likes hard work."

"Thanks," he huffed, struggling to carry the load.

"Oh I have no doubt," Mithian jested. "But I'm fine, and there's no need to be so formal. We are friends, are we not?"

"Yes, of course," the king said, leading her inside.

"Where is your lovely queen?" she asked, glancing around.

"Guinevere wanted to personally oversee your quarter's arrangements," he explained as the three walked down the long corridor.

"She's so sweet."

When they reached Mithian`s guest chambers Merlin was relieved to have a moment to catch his breath, leaning against the wall momentarily before picking up the bags again.

Arthur departed then, leaving Mithian and Merlin to carry her things into the chambers.

"Oh my," she exclaimed. A cluster of fragrant lilacs was placed in a blue vase on the vanity, and another was on the bedside table next to a bowl of fruit. "Aren't they lovely?"

"Yes," he agreed and dropped her bags beside the bed.

He shifted nervously, watching the princess lean forward to smell the flowers. The morning sunlight poured through the window, casting a golden glow around Mithian.

"Did you need anything else?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too eager to get away.

"That will be all. Thank you," she said, smiling.

Merlin hoped things would be better during lunch but luck had never been on his side.

The king and queen sat side by side at the large wooden table with the princess seated at their left. Dishes filled with ham, bread, and various vegetables were placed in front of the royals. Merlin carried a metal water filled pitcher, filling each goblet in turn.

Things were going well until Mithian started to nibble on a biscuit and then a few crumbs fell onto the lacy collar of her dress, sliding down the smooth fabric and ultimately landing on her breasts. He was so distracted by the tiny crumbs resting against the softness of her breasts that he missed her goblet entirely and almost emptied the pitcher's contents on the table.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Arthur shouted at his manservant. Merlin murmured a quick apology as he rushed to clean up the water.

"You're clumsier than usual!"

"It's quite alright," Mithian said kindly. "We all make mistakes." She gazed at Merlin sympathetically.

Gwen leaned over, whispering into her husband's ear. "Do you think Merlin fancies Mithian? He acts so jittery around her."

"It's Merlin," he whispered back. "He's jittery about everything."

She gazed at him with disapproval, and then he chuckled. "But maybe you're onto something."

They watched as the princess smiled at their friend while he filled her goblet with water.

"The gardens are lovely this time of year," Gwen said, smiling. "Would you like Merlin to give you a tour?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," Mithian agreed, unaware of Merlin's dismay.

"Have I done something to offend you?" the princess asked, glancing at him with concern as they walked side by side through the elaborate garden, following the long, winding path.

"No, not at all." he answered hurriedly.

"You've been awfully quiet", she commented, feeling relieved.

"I... um, "he began.

"Very articulate," she teased.

How could he tell her that her rosy lips were distracting or that her swaying hips nearly left him breathless?

She stopped by a white stone bench and sat down, motioning for him to join her. Rose bushes surrounded them and she took a moment to enjoy the flowers faint fragrance, gazing at the cupid water fountain in the garden's center. The flowing water glistened in the afternoon sunlight and the bright green shrubbery formed a spiraled maze outlining the garden.

"You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm sorry, "he said lamely, looking ahead. " I just have a lot on my mind."

"I see."

Merlin turned to face her, finally meeting her gaze. She was going to be staying in Camelot for quite awhile and he knew avoiding her for the duration of her stay would be impossible.

"What is it? "she asked, suddenly feeling shy, under his intense gaze.

"I like you … a lot," he blurted out, prattling on before he could second guess himself. "Maybe it's more than that. But I can understand if you don't feel the same way. "

She placed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"I'm rather fond of you too," she said with a smile that he returned after she pulled her finger away from his lips.

In the evening, he came to her chambers, under the guise of delivering a sleeping draught. When he lightly knocked on the door she opened it, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek before leading him inside.

"I'm glad you were able to sneak away," she said, taking a seat by a dark wooden table with a wine bottle set on a metal tray and two silver, wine filled goblets placed beside it, in the flickering candle light.

"You know the prat," he replied, sitting down across from her. "He never makes things easy."

"Of course not," she quipped. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I wouldn't call washing Arthur's dirty socks fun," he said, making a face.

Mithian laughed, reaching for her goblet, taking a slow, dainty sip before Merlin did the same.

Once he downed the contents he raised his goblet, allowing the princess to refill it.

The wine loosened his tongue, and the heady warmth rushing through his system made him feel giddy.

"You are beautiful," he exclaimed suddenly, admiring the way the golden candle light shone in her dark eyes.

"Thank you," she answered softly, feeling uncharacteristically shy.

He leaned forward, gently grasping a stray lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger. Her eyes widened slightly and she sucked in her breath.

"You're kind and you smell nice too," he added with a goofy grin.

She laughed and unraveled her hair from his finger. "Is that so?"

He nodded with unnecessary vigor and leaned back into his chair.

"Not like Arthur. He yells a lot and smells a like a dead wildren after training with the knights."

Mithian nearly choked on a mouthful of wine at that comment. And she snorted in a very unladylike manner when she placed her half empty goblet back onto the table.

"I think you've had enough to drink", she said, when he eagerly offered his empty goblet again. She tried not to laugh at his crestfallen expression.

"I've never known anyone whom would succumb to wine only after having two cups."

He shrugged and beamed at her foolishly, making her heart flutter. She vaguely wondered if his eyes had always been such a breathtaking shade of blue.

"I suppose I should being going now," he announced much louder than necessary. But he nearly tripped over his own feet when he tried to stand.

Before Mithian could protest he attempted to stand again and she sprang from her chair, studying him.

"Maybe you should stay for a bit. At least until you're sure footed."

He glanced down at her paying little heed to her words. He was far more captivated by her lips then by the words coming from them. So he bowed his head and claimed the soft warmth of the same lips that plagued his dreams, causing him to create the silly hologram in the first place.

A contented sigh escaped his lips as she overcame her shock and kissed him in return with an equal amount of vigor. His arms encircled her small waist while her fingers swept through his thick, dark hair, tangling her slender fingers in his locks.

They pulled apart momentarily to breath. Desire shone in his gentle eyes and the heat of it burned deep in his belly. He gazed at her intently, searching her face and needing to know that she felt the same way.

She answered his unspoken question, by pressing herself against him and kissing him fiercely. They were swept away by passion and the wine pulsing through veins like liquid fire.

Mithian snuggled up against Merlin's bare chest, wrinkling her nose when his chest hairs tickled her cheek, making him smile as she slept quietly. He glanced out the window, sighing when he saw the sun rising above the clouds. Its golden rays shone through the wispy, white puffs. Then he shifted over, carefully placing his princess beside him, not wanting to wake her.

Merlin yawned, stretching then he reluctantly tossed the sheets aside, leaving the bed's comforting warmth. He shivered when the cool air hit his naked body as he knelt to pick up his clothing that was scattered across the stone floor.

Mithian awoke to find him, standing beside the bed while he put on his trousers.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked playfully, still feeling a bit drowsy.

"I'm afraid so."

She sat up, wrapping the sheets around herself and watched him dress. When he was finished he sat down beside the princess, brushing her dark, tousled hair away from her lovely face.

"We should do this again sometime," she teased, running her finger tips over the frayed edges of his red neckerchief.

"Most definitely," he said, leaning forward to quickly kiss her lips.

He snuck out of Mithian`s bedchamber, glancing around the corridor, relieved to discover that it was empty.

He seemed a bit more upbeat when he tended to the laundry which confused Arthur and made Gwen curious. Puzzled as to why their friend didn't complain about having to wash more of Arthur's dirty socks. And Merlin ignored Gaius` knowing look when he stopped by his chambers to deliver his herbs. As he continued his tasks for the day, his lips formed a smug smile. He wouldn't need a hologram anymore.


End file.
